


Give me a reason

by Maryiritza



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cousin Incest, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Haruhi and Tamaki are dating, Hikaru is a bitch, Honey too, Kyoya and Kaoru are working on it, Looking for a english translator, M/M, Maternal Haruhi, Mori needs a hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Satoshi and Chika are supportive bros, She just want everybody happy, Sorry Not Sorry, Tamaki don't know what is going on, Team as Family, They don't judge, but tries his best
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryiritza/pseuds/Maryiritza
Summary: "_Sólo dímelo..._ las lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas mientras entre sus brazos apretaba su conejo de peluche, tratando de aferrarse a lo poco que le quedaba _...dime que no me amas y te dejaré en paz...__...No..._ fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas."
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Haninozuka Mitsukuni & Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Morinozuka Takashi, Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Female Character(s), Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya
Kudos: 4





	Give me a reason

Todos ya lo habían notado, era muy obvio de todos modos pero nadie quería decir nada, nadie quería dar ese primer paso.

Kyoya fue el primero en darse cuenta, claro que cualquier cosa que afectara las ganancias del club era algo por lo cual molestarse, pero supuso (al igual que todos) que sólo era algo pasajero, algún berrinche del que se podría sacar provecho entre las señoritas que asistían al club.

La siguiente fue Haruhi y por mas que Kyoya le dijo que no interviniera, quiso hablar con ellos, eran sus amigos y le preocupaba porque sabia que ellos no eran así.

_...Sólo quiero saber si todo está bien._ dijo en ambas ocasiones, en ese tono maternal y comprensivo. No quería presionarlos.

Uno solo sonrió ampliamente y soltó un "¡No te preocupes!" mientras le daba la espalda y seguía su camino, ignorando el resto de sus llamados. El otro solo revolvió su cabello gentilmente por unos segundos y siguió su camino, ni un solo sonido salió de sus labios.

_Te preocupas demasiado_ soltó el mayor de los Hitachiin.

_Aunque, comprendo el porque de tu preocupación..._ dijo el menor de los gemelos. _...nunca los había visto así._

_Tendrán sus razones, solo déjenlos en paz..._ la voz calmada pero fastidiada del pelinegro sonó por encima del ruido de sus dedos tecleando.

_Tú sabes algo, ¿no es así?_ Kaoru lo miraba fijamente _...por eso estas tan tranquilo..._

_¿¡Eh!? ¿¡En serio?!_ la estruendosa voz de Tamaki por fin se hizo presente _¡Que malo eres! ¿¡Por que no nos habías dicho nada!? ¡Queremos ayudarles! ¡Somos familia...!_

Kyoya cerró con fuerza su laptop, el sonido seco causo que la habitación se quedara en silencio, Tamaki se había encogido de hombros esperando un regaño y el resto solo miraba el vice presidente.

_Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no Kaoru, no estoy enterado de nada y aunque lo estuviera no les diría nada..._ dijo mirando a todos sobre sus gafas. _¿Quieren ayudar? Denles su espacio..._

La puerta del club se abrió con un sonido tan común pero que por algún motivo hizo que casi todos pegarán un pequeño brinco y girarán a ver quien habia entrado. Y ahí, en el marco de la puerta, Honey los miraba, por un momento que pareció tan fugaz su rostro se veía vacío y cansado, pero su infantil sonrisa apareció rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Caminar. Hace años que no lo veían entrar por esa puerta caminando.

_¡Perdón por la demora!_ exclamó dando una ligera reverencia aún con una sonrisa en su rostro. _Usa-chan y yo teníamos unos pendientes_ dijo poniendo frente a él su conejo y haciendo que también diera una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

_¡N-No te preocupes!_ exclamó Tamaki _Será mejor que nos vayamos preparando, no hay que hacer esperar a las señoritas..._

_¿No deberíamos esperar a Mori-senpai?_ preguntó Haruhi. La habitación volvió a silenciarse. _Honey-senpai, ¿tú sabes dónde...?_

_No_ le interrumpió mientras no quitaba la vista de su peluche. _Ni idea_ finalizó aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La castaña sólo tragó seco y asintió, esa sonrisa había sido algo completamente nuevo y asustaba. Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

Los minutos pasaron, las clientas del club empezaron a llegar y cada miembro se hacía cargo. En algún momento Mori había llegado, realmente nadie se había dado cuenta, sólo tomó asiento en su lugar designado, junto a Honey, su estoicismo evitó que las chicas hicieran preguntas y sólo se dedicaron a hablar mientras el escuchaba con atención y otras admiraban y le daban dulces al rubio.

El resto del club estaba atento a sus movimientos, a pesar de que todo parecía estar bien, todo se sentía tan mal, pero ninguno de los dos lo demostraba, parecía que ninguno diría nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón si fue muy corto! Fue una idea que se me ocurrió y debía escribirla antes de que desapareciera de mi cabeza. Gracias por haber leído! Tratare de actualizar cada tres días, nos vemos.


End file.
